4 Days
by UnicornDreamer
Summary: Hermione and Draco are sent back in time to the titanic and they need to back to hogarts in 4 days or they may never
1. The Book

`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~` *~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~  
  
a/n this here is a little update on what happened the real fic is coming up but don't skip this or you'll be lost and if you look closely at the border above it looks like a flower `*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione sat in potions Snape was going on about a potion where you could make yourself a clone and if they died you wouldn't be affected but you could control them a new favorite of death eaters she thought it was very complicated and dangerous so they wouldn't make them of themselves but would try making one of a rat or toad just to se if you'd been paying attention Hermione had already learned about this in a potions book shed bought in Hogsmeade last week and really didn't feel like hearing it again especially from Snape so instead tried reading a different book about a muggle ship called the titanic under the table what she read was a lot interesting than Snape and it was definitely more adventurous then she heard Draco her table partner call to Snape professor grangers got a book under the table an I think that she's reading it and not paying attention to you Hermione quickly shut the book and tried to look innocent while she shot Malfoy a glare but it was to late Snape was at her desk and he dint look very nice or in a good mood miss granger what have we here a book very interesting but it doesn't look like your potions book he said as he grabbed the titanic book what do you add 3 ounces of into the potion we were just talking about Hmmmmm Hermione thought and thought but it wouldn't come to her she then looked at Harry he was pointing to the second thing on the board oh yes newts "newts professor" very well he said but two points from yours and Mr. potters grades there will be no cheating in my class Ron who had gotten so mad Harry had to stop him from throwing one of his pickled newts at Snape's head and probably getting every-one f the Gryffindors in detention then Snape went up to his desk to continue his boring work while Hermione was left with nothing to do but sit and stare at everyone taking notes while pretending to take some of her own (shed just copy lavenders or parvatis later even if she didn't need them) then the bell rang finally class was over Hermione picked up her books and almost made it to the door when….. she forgot Snape never gave her back her book she really didn't want to ask him for it but it seemed like there was no other choice or was there she finally decided shed ask hurry if she could borrow the invisibility cloak tonight and just sneak up here so she turned and walked away at lunch she listened to Harry and Ron talk about quidditch but she really want interested at all but decided it would be best to listen and not comment oh well she thought as she stared blankly into her pumpkin juice its only for now then I'll get my book back that night when they were walking back to Gryffindor tower Hermione asked Harry if she could use the cloak he said sure but why oh no reason just wanted to take a midnight tour of Hogwarts ok sure………. He said as if unsure of her sanity she'd only said that because she knew Harry and Ron would want to come with her or would think it was to dangerous for her to go they always did that and that night she grabbed the invisibility cloak from under her bed and headed in the direction of Slytherin tower but when she got there there was someone moving in snaps office she pulled out the marauders map Malfoy oh well ill just avoid him she thought when she walked in she smelled something horrible then se seen that the caldrons had been left to brew over the night she walked carefully trying not to make any noise but then it happened her shoe made a squeak Malfoy turned and said who's there he began to think and then began to feel around Hermione dashed to Snape's desk where she could see the book had be left atop some papers when she had finally retrieved what she had came for she needed to get out and Malfoy was blocking the only way to the door oh what now ! she thought ok ill run and just push pass him he'll never know it was me so she began to run but at about a foot from Malfoy the cloak got caught under her foot and she fell right into Malfoy and to top it off one of the caldrons had gotten hit by her hand causing it to come crashing down upon them both the last thing she remembered was hearing Snape and filch's footsteps coming down the hall when she awoke she wasn't in Hogwarts' hospital wing this she knew because shed been in there many times before in fact this didn't look like any part of Hogwarts she'd ever seen  
  
`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~` *~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~ 


	2. The Begining

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
She was in a silk dress it was a very pretty color of green and there was Draco but she'd never seen any of the other people in the room she recognized the room from some where but she couldn't figure out where Draco looked into her eye and she knew he was lost for words to and just then she knew where she was but her attention was drawn away when Draco and a tall man with black hair came forward and someone that she thought was a person she was supposed to know said this is mister Rogers and mister Malfoy Hermione they are going to be dining with us tonight pleased to meet you she said well said the woman shall we go for a walk she then took the older dark haired mans arm and Hermione imitated her with Draco so he said I suppose you are just as baffled as I am not really she said in a small voice for she knew that there was a small chance that they were going to survive this journey good then tell me where we are she turned to face him and "Draco I think we're on the Titanic" Draco's face stayed its same color but he could tell hers was a bit pale but didn't know what was the matter what's wrong we're on a ship lets just get back to Hogwarts when we dock he said Draco we've got about 4 days to get off this ship or we might not make it to Hogwarts the titanic sunk in 1912 we've gone said back in time and we're muggles when the titanic sunk 1500 people went with it that's more that half aboard it was a fancy ocean liner but it sunk on its maiden voyage a lot of people didn't have a chance……………………………your joking right ? he said but she didn't look like she was joking  
  
  
  
a/n this is my first fic so bear with me ok sorry for the short chapters but I was writing the rest of this and my comps keys started doing something freaky so s soon s its fixed more ill be up but its taking me 10 times s much time to do this so there will be more chapters as soon as its fixed 


End file.
